Maybe Someday
by Selestria
Summary: [Complete]Next episode to Wanting to party. It's the one where everyone makes up. And whether Logan and Jean did anything in the motel. Hmm?
1. chpter1

- Professor Xavier sits in his office, glaring out the window. He turns to look at the clock that sits on his desk. It reads 4:00 a.m as he watches it change to 4:01. He hears a car coming into the garage. He turns towards the window knowing who it is, and leaves the room.

-Jean shuts off the engine of her car, and straightens out her ruffled hair. She walks quietly up the garage stairs as not to wake anyone. She walks over to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of water and gulps it down. She rubs her forehead and yawns from exhaustion. She then walks quietly down the hallway towards her bedroom. She opens the door and walks in.

She took off her jacket and threw it on a chair near her desk. Jean then went into her bathroom and turned on the light. Before long turns on the cold water from her sink, she looks at her self in the mirror. Jean turned her head and jumped in shock as she saw Professor Xavier. He stares at her with no expression on his face. Her guilt took over as she lowered her head in shame. Xavier says nothing and makes his way out of her room. As Jean cries from his reaction.

-- Theme Song --

Phrase of the day ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Stupid bums, stupid worthless bums' - Scheiner( One of the sexiest men in the world. And don't worry if you don't know him because hardly anyone knows him. )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Rogue sat in the kitchen, looking grim. She was playing with her food and was oblivious to the fact that Kitty was talking to her.

'Rogue, hello. Like anybody in there, Rogue?' Kitty asked while waving her hand in front of Rogue's face. When she saw that Rogue was not listening to her, she lightly nudged her.

'What,' she said with a jump. She stared at Kitty realizing that she was talking. 'Ahm sorry Kitty. I just have a lot of things on my mind.' She said with a discouraged tone. 

'Rogue is it like about last night?' Kitty asked with concern in her voice, 'You know you can like talk to me about anything.' She gave her a quick hug and sat back down next to her. Rogue sighed and stood up.

'Thanks Kitty, but I need to figure this out for myself.' She said before she left the room.

-Jean woke up late and walked over to the bathroom to take a cold shower. She then walked out of the bathroom with a towel on, when she heard a knock on her door. She hurried to answer and found Scott standing outside her door. 'Oh Scott,' She said surprised. He looked down to the floor and sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair, out of nervousness. 

'I was wondering if we could talk, after you get dressed, 'He said in a saddened state. He then looked up at her and saw a soft smile on her face. She nodded and closed the door to get dressed.

-Rogue sat on her bed thinking about last night. She couldn't understand why she acted the way she did at the dance. Through her mind, she couldn't help regretting what she did. And how much she hurt Remy, especially the fact that she told him that she would have hurt him.

Soon tears formed in her eyes and all Rogue wanted to do was take back that moment. That one moment that ruined her relationship with the one man that made her feel things she never thought she could. Suddenly she heard a muffled sound that came from outside. It sounded like a motorcycle, and she assumed it had to be Logan. So she stood up from her bed walked over and looked out the window. And to her amazement it in fact had not been Logan. The man on the motorcycle was Gambit.

-Gambit rode up to the mansion and stopped in front of the gates, unsure if he should be doing this. He waited a few minutes before rode on. He reached the main doorway and parked his bike on in front of the stairwell. He knocked on the door so he wouldn't be intruding on their territory. Kitty had been the one who answered. 'Bonjour petite is Rogue here?' He asked.

Kitty sighed and looked down to the floor. Obviously debating whether or not to tell him. She nodded her head, and looked up to look at him straight in the face. 'Yea, she's in the third room to the right,' She replied and walked off. He nodded gratefully and walked ran up the stairs. When he reached her room he stopped in front of it. He listened for a few seconds, and then knocked. 

No one had answered so he slowly opened the door to check if she was there. And sure enough, She was staring out the window, not regarding that he entered the room. At that moment she turned around to face him. 'So..'

'So..' He replied, as watched her. She had been crying from the look of it. He stared at her contently. 'Chere we need to talk.' Rogue just shrugged and stared at her boots.

-Jean walked out of her room and met up with Scott in the living room. She sat down next to him and watched him as he tried to talk. 'Listen Scott, before you say anything. I wanted to say it's not your fault about what happened. It's me and I wanted to say I'm sorry.' She sighed. He shrugged and held her hand.

'Jean, I wanted to say I'm sorry. After telling you about going that extra step you seemed to have changed. And yea, maybe I went a little to fast with asking you. It's just, uh, I…' Jean looked at him waiting for a response. 'Jean I'm in love with you. And I know that these past days we both have had our faults. And I'm willing to let these mistakes go. So, what do you say?' He asked her in the hopes that she would say yes. She looked at him and smiled.

'Of course Scott. And I would really like that.' She said as warm tears ran down her face. He held her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

* Okay my brain can only do so much for now. I shall write more when my brain is up to it* 


	2. chpter2

-Logan was standing outside in the motel parking lot. He sat on his bike while eating a hotdog. When he finished, he started up the engine and took another drag of his cigar. His mind was shrouded of images of Jean and when she came to his door that night. He smirked at the thought. 'Logan you screwed up big time,' he told himself. He then sighed, took one last drag from his cigar before he threw it away and rode off.

-'Rogue, why did ya leave last night? Remy knows dat you told him that you was gunn hurt him. It's just it's hard tah believe.' He asked her while inches his way closer to her. She tried her best to keep her composure, but it was obvious that couldn't hide her feeling from him. He tried walking over to her, but she held out her arm. Pushing him away as she had done with everyone else.

'No, listen Remy ah don't want to hurt you. Ah can't help de fact that ah keep distance between me and other people. It's just my powers and ah can't get close tah anyone…' She said sorrowfully. He stared at her still confused and a bit agitated.

'Listen Chere, I don care about that. All I want is you, and no one else. If we can't touch flesh to flesh, den we be patience. And we try to be creative,' He told her with a smirk on his face.

'Remy…,' She was shocked that he used himself in first person, 'Ah, uh, ah'me sorry.' Then tears rolled down her face. He walked over and hugged her, it stayed that way for a long time. He then kisses the top of her head.

'How bout we take it slow. Ya know, one day at a time. Maybe in da future we'll laugh bout dis.' He smiled down at her. She chuckled a bit and nodded her head to say yes. They both held each other close not wanting to let go.

- Wanda arrived at the brotherhood mansion at a quarter to 5 in the afternoon. She had stayed in a motel the night before. She didn't want to deal with Pyro that night. She opened the door to find him sitting on the couch. He didn't turn to see her, so she walked up to her room to change.

When she came down he wasn't in the living room. She was glad he wasn't there, but in a way she felt bad at the way she left him. She then decided to go look for him and to resolve the little conflict they had last night.

-Charles sat at his desk reading a book, when he heard a knock at the door. He placed his book down and answered the door. Outside stood a dismayed Jean Grey, who looked as if she were to cry at any moment. He sighed loudly and allowed her to come in.

'I wanted to say I'm sorry professor. I mean for everything, and I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you when you asked me not to see Logan. And….' She was able to get out before Xavier held up his hand. She saw warmth back into his eyes again, and he chuckled a bit.

'Listen Jean, I may have been a bit too harsh on you. I only tried to protect you from something that I knew you would experience. I am the one who is to be sorry, I should have been more kinder to you. And I know Logan wouldn't anything to stupid I hope. Don't worry I won't read your mind, I won't get into your personal life too much.' He smiled at her, as she let out the breath she had been holding on to.

'Thank you, for everything professor.' She said smiling before leaving his office. He then picked up his book from his desk, shook his head and began to read once more.

-Wanda walked outside and found Pyro sitting on a lounge chair next to a tree. He was playing with a lighter and was oblivious to the fact that she had crept up behind him. 'Hi, can we talk?' She asked him from behind. He jumped from surprise and turned to see her giggling at him.

'Oh, hi you just startled is all. So, whatcha wanna talk about?' He asked as she walked closer to him. He shifted his stance uncomfortable, as she stood face to face with him.

'Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened last night. I just got nervous about it all. I didn't know what was wrong with me last night. I guess I just didn't know what I wanted, and when you kissed me I went into defensive mode.' She told him flat out. He made a small smirk on his lips, and looked into her eyes. He then nodded in understanding.

'I get it, and I'm sorry I scared you when I kissed you, Sheila. It's just I neva know where I stand. Or where we stand for the most part. And I just want to know where we are?' He asked her as he held her hand. Wanda looked down at their hands, and looked back at his face. 'Cause right now I really want to kiss you.' She smiled at his last comment and leaned in closer. At that moment their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they let go he asked, 'So?' 

She smiled before replying, 'I think we're just friends with certain benefits.' He shook his head and smiled. And they both kissed again. 


	3. chpt 3

-Toad finally figured out what happened that night, with Wanda and Pyro. He looked sad and tired, since he was out all night. He walked out the door to get some fresh air, to clear his head a bit. He began to walk up the dirt road that led to the little forest that was meant to be a backyard. He reached and saw Wanda and Pyro talking, and just stood there as not to disturb their little pep talk. He was jealous at the fact that Pyro got the girl of his dreams. While toad waited for her, waiting for her to one day let him be more than just a friend. He looked pained when they kissed, he turned and walked back to the house.

He got to his room and sat on his bed, which was full of dirty clothes. He looked up at his ceiling and let out a loud sigh, "Why do I even try anymore? Oh well, I guess I'll always wait for you Wanda. And maybe someday we can be together." He said while he laid down on his bed.

-Rogue and Remy walked down the stairs hand in hand. They both had smiles on their faces, when they spotted Kitty crying at the bottom of the stairs. They both ran down to check up on her. 'What's a matter pettite? Why da sad face?" He asked her, while Rogue stood next to him looking concerned for one of her best friend.

Kitty sniffled before speaking, "Lance came over and he, uh. He just like broke up with me." She started to cry some more. Rogue looked shocked and sat down next to her friend trying to comfort her.

"It's Ah'll right Kitty. Lance was a jerk to begin with, he never deserved you." She said. Remy looked pained at what Kitty had told them, but he didn't want to interfere with their personal lives. And yet he wanted to cheer her up, so he said the only thing that came to the top of his head.

'So I'll take it dat you want me to beat him up, non?' He joked. Kitty chuckled a bit and shook her head. He knew he wasn't the one who was gunna cheer her up. So, he walked over to Rogue and kissed her hand goodbye. She nodded with reassurance, he smiled back at her. 'Well I'll see you femmes later.' He said before he left the mansion.

'Rogue I like don't know what happened. The first thing I like know he comes over. And then he like just flips out on me. As if I actually did anything. He only told me that he like just couldn't be with someone so needy,' Kitty sobbed. Rogue nodded her head in understanding.

'The way ah see it, he's just to scarred to commit. It looked obvious yesterday he really liked ya and all. Don't take mah advice tah heart. Ah'm still getting use to havein someone close, like Remy. It's all strange to me,' She looked at Kitty with sympathy and could relate with her well, 'Hey why don't we pig out on junk food. Ah'll even order the pizza. What'cha say?' Rogue held out her gloved hand to her. Kitty smiled and took it, Rogue then helped her up.

'Thanks Rogue, like your a great friend,' She said. Rogue smiled as they walked up the stairs.

-It was late that night and Jean decided to go for a walk. She was happy that she got together with Scott. And that the professor wasn't going to kick her out of the mansion. She walked over to the gazebo, remembering what had started here. She felt guilty at the fact that she started something with Logan here. And yet at the same time she was happy that she did, as well as the memory of his kiss. She walked over to the ledge and stared down at the ocean. Thoughts still going through her head, as she gazed down at the waves. Then a noise came from a distance, an engine to be precise. She lifted her head in excitement. She ran off to meet who she had hoped to see.

-Lance wasn't sure what he had done, but he was stupid enough to do it. He walked over to the X-men mansion. And Intended to tell Kitty what he never told anyone before in his life. Yet he screwed up the perfect opportunity, he choked up and told her that they needed a break. He felt like a complete idiot, and was pacing around the living room like a maniac. He was frustrated and distressed at want had happened. He knew he had to get her back. 


	4. chpt 4

* Okay I intend to end the saga with this chapter. Unless I come up with a really good idea. So I hoped you like it and enjoyed the story line I put down. Thanks to the people that reviewed, really appreciated it. Enjoy!*

-Kitty sat alone in her room, after Rogue left. She was writing down the pro's and negatives about her relationship with Lance. She realized that there weren't a lot of pro's on the list. Memories flooded her thoughts and she couldn't decide whether she wanted to be with Lance. Their relationship was always a roller coaster, and she hardly ever knew whether she was up or down. She ripped out the piece of paper from the pad she was writing in, and crumbled it up. She grunted in complete frustration, and lay down on her bed.

She couldn't decide what she was going to do with her situation. She laid in the same position for a while. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she did know she had to talk to him again. As much as she was dreading it, she only hoped it would turn out well. She picked up her phone and dialed his number.

-Logan drove up to the gates, and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. He looked around and figured no one was up, since it was at least 2 in the morning. He was unsure whether to go in or not. He felt a bit guilty that he disappointed Charles, he never meant for any of this to happen. He couldn't figure out whether he wanted to go back. He had a lot of things to sort out, and being around a certain red head wouldn't help.

He inhaled the spring air that hung around him as he finally decided. He knew that it would take a while for chuck to forgive him. Not to mention getting rid of certain developing feeling he started to feel for Miss Jean Grey. He took one last look around and rode into the driveway. 

-Xavier could sense Wolverine's presence as he was reaching the mansion. He knew that the past events wasn't entirely Logan's fault. He only hoped nothing really happened in that motel room. Charles knew he promised Jean he wouldn't read her mind, but he just wanted to know where she was that night. Even though it happened to be in the presence of Logan, he at least knew she had been safe.

He was sitting at his desk looking over some paper work. When he heard a knock on his door. 'Come in,' He answered not looking up. Scott opened the door and walked into the professor's office. He then proceeded to sit down in one of the cushioned seats.

Charles looked up and asked him, 'Hello Scott, what can I help you with?' 

'Hello professor, I was wondering if you talked to Jean? And I was wondering if you could give me some advice,' He said. Charles nodded and put away the papers he was looking at. 'Here's the thing, I know Jean and Mr. Logan have been having a thing. And I don't know how to deal with it. I got back together with Jean, But I keep getting this feeling as if something really happened. And I was wondering if you knew where she went to last night?'

Xavier nodded slowly to Scott's question. He didn't want to lie to the boy, especially in his state of mind at the moment. 'I did have a chat with Jean, But nothing of that sort came up. As far as I know it doesn't seem anything serious at this point. And I made a promise to Jean, that I wouldn't go through her mind. I do intend to keep that promise. What advice I can give you is only to ask her yourself. If she does indeed care for you, she will tell you what you want to hear.' Scott nodded his head with understanding.

'Thanks professor, I will ask her. I just hope I can trust her again.' He said while he stood up from his seat. Charles gave him an apologetic smile, before Scott left his office.

- Lance sat up in his bed when he heard his phone ring. He picked up the phone and rubbed his eyes. 'Hello?' He asked and scratched his head.

'Hi Lance it's me Kitty. I was wondering if we could talk?' She asked, trying not to sound desperate. He heard her voice and intently listened as his eyes went wide. He was in shock, he never thought she would be the one to call.

'Listen Kitty, I didn't mean what I said before and..' He started to say, but was cut off.

'No I want you to listen to me. I like have been thinking about our relationship and I realized that we aren't having the like best of luck. I like do care about you Lance, but I think this break is like good for us. Unless you like give me a good enough reason, if you can't then you and I should like not see each other for a while,' She said waiting for an answer. It didn't come though, he couldn't say it. She said goodbye to him and hung up the phone.

He was still in shock at what had just unfolded. He hung up the phone and hung his head down in shame. He then looked up at the ceiling with regret in his face. It was at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't come up with the nerve to tell her. 'I love you Kitty Pryde,' He said before he laid back down on his bed.

-Logan drove up to the front of the mansion and turned off his bike. He lifted his head as he heard someone approach. That someone to approach was Jean and she walked slowly towards him. He looked at her affectionately and blushed as she saw him. She seemed a bit nervous, but before she could say anything 'The Posse' showed up. 

For twenty minutes Logan was surround by most of the members of the house. When he finally got a chance to run away he signaled to Jean to meet him at the Gazebo. He told the group that he would see them later and went the long way. When he arrived to his destination, he saw her waiting for him. She gave him a sweet smile and he softly smirked at her.

She looked down at the ground, a bit embarrassed. He walked closer to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She shivered at the sensation she got from his touch. 'I see your still nervous.' He chuckled softly close to her ear. She smiled and looked up at him.

'No, I can't get enough of your touch. It always feels good, it's just you and I know that we can never really touch like that again,' She said while biting her lip as he smelled her hair. She hugged him not wanting to let him go. He held her closer not wanting to let go either. 

'I will never get you out of mind,' He said as held her. She started to cry at the fact that they could never be this close again. He loosened his grip and wiped away her tears. And he kissed her softly, and it seemed to last for the long time. And they finally let go and it pained them both to let go. 

'I wish we could be together. I don't know what I want anymore. I mean there's Scott who so nice and compassionate and I like him for that. And then there's you, who I can't stop thinking about you. You made me feel things that I never knew I could feel,' She said occasionally looking up at him. He rubbed her cheek, smiled at her and they kissed again.

'Jean, I know I gave you something we both wont forget. I know it's going to be hard for both of us to move on but we have to. You don't love me you just lust over me. And that's not helping me at all,' He said while she rubbed herself against him. He held her back before he lost any common sense that was left in his brain. They both had that fire in their eyes. She knew she wasn't helping the situation and knew that she did love Scott. 

'I know what your trying to say. We probably will never have that night again, but I won't forget anything. From all the touches or the whispers.' She said in a seductive tone.

'Or that little trick you do with your tongue,' He said in his husky voice, close to her ear. She blushed at his tone and at his closeness. They both looked at each other and knew it wouldn't last. So they kissed on last time, it was soft and reassuring. 'Hey you never know, maybe someday we can have that night again.'

'Yea, maybe someday,' She smiled and walked away. He stood there watching her make her way back to the mansion. When she was out of sight he sighed. 

'Maybe Someday,' He said before he left in the other direction.

The End 


End file.
